Permintaan kepada sang JIN
by griffin'atlas
Summary: Akhirnya diupdate juga. Shura dan Jin poci
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Saint Seiya punya Masami Kurumada

Seiya Dan Jin Poci

Seiya menemukan sebuah poci. Begitu dibuka keluarlah bau yang sangat menyengat dan muncul sosok manusia. Kepala seperti Alien, badan Langsing, kaki Gurita, dan tentu saja tak ketinggalan giginya tonggos. ( siapa? Bukan Author)

Seiya : Siapa kau?

Jin Poci : Aku adalah JIN

Seiya : WAH JIN KAZAMA, Tapi kok jelek yah? Setau saya dia ganteng

Jin Poci: tidak ada hubungannya. Karena kau sudah membebaskanku, saya akan mengabulkan satu permintaanmu.

Seiya : kok Cuma satu? Kan seharusnya tiga?

Jin Poci: SUKA AKULAH. KAN AKU YANG KASI, UDA DIKASI MASIH PROTES. Mau atau tidak? Kalau nggak mau ga usah!

Seiya : mau lah.

Jin Poci: apa permintaanmu?

Seiya : AKU MAU JADI GANTENG! ( Bersemangat)

Jin Poci: wah, itu ga bisa

Seiya : parah amat sih. Bilang aja kalo ga mampu.

Jin Poci: bukan begitu, ganteng itu relatif. Memangnya kenapa? Ditolak cewek?, Athena tidak mau meperkerjakan saint jelek?, jadi polusi?, atau muka kau buat orang pingsan?, oh atau makin ganteng makin tinggi gajinya?.

Seiya: Bukan, ta…

Jin Poci: oh kamu ketakutan liat muka sendiri?

Seiya : BUKAN….! Tapi….

Jin Poci: tapi apa?

Seiya: ak…

Jin Poci: oh aku tau. Kamu mau masuk kontes kegantengan sedunia?

Seiya : Boleh juga itu tuh, tapi bukan. AYO TEBAK. ( jadi main tebak-tebakan).

Jin Poci: Kau ketahuan curi mangga. Supaya ga ketahuan mau ganti muka.

Seiya: ah ketahuan. Kok tau?

Jin Poci: aku kan Jin. Jin itu hebat tau segalanya. Makanya kau jangan coba-coba. Kau pernah ga gosok gigi tiga hari, kau kemaren main _point blank_ ampe pagi, tadi kamu makan pete dan jengkol 3 kilo *oh ya?*, nilaimu merah semua, aduh kalo diomongin ga abis-abis deh.

Seiya: * down * kau mau mengabulkan permintaanku atau tidak?

Jin Poci: kalau alasannya karena curi mangga, ga boleh. Kau harus ngaku dosa. Kamu ini cowok atau bukan sih?

Seiya: iya, nanti aku akan ngaku dosa. Kalau gitu aku boleh minta yang lain?

Jin Poci: boleh

Seiya : aku pengen tau siapa jodohku

Jin Poci: WAH….. itu ga boleh bukan ga bisa

Seiya: das…

Jin Poci: itu ga perlu, jodoh tak akan lari kemana-mana, kalian tetap akan bersama. Nanti kamu sibuk pacaran lupa kerja, lupa main _point blank_, lupa main pe es, lupa buat pe er, lupa makan, lupa curi mangga.

Seiya: benar juga yah, kalo gitu aku boleh minta yang lain?

Jin Poci: malas ah, Capek.

_Jin pun kembali ke dalam pocinya…._

_Bersambung ke chapie berikutnya._

_Review please_


	2. Chapter 2

Hai semua.

Lama gak ketemu. Author kanggeennnn….*ditendang pembaca*

Makasih ya, uda baca and _nge-review_.

Nih_, _chappie 2.

* * *

Disclaimer : Saint seiya bukan punya saya.

* * *

Deathmask dan Jin Poci.

Deathmask menemukan Pocinya si Jin Poci. Tanpa ba bi bu, dia pun langsung membukanya. Seperti yang pembaca ketahui (sok), keluarlah si Jin tercinta.

"siapa neh?", tanya Deathmask heran. (biasa lah)

"Aku adalah Jin" jawab Jin Poci

"Jin? Apa itu? Sejenis makanan ringankah?" tanya Deathmask lagi

"bukan" jawab Jin

"Sejenis kare kambing?"tanya Deathmask lagi

"bukan" jawab Jin lagi

"jadi apa dong?" tanya Deathmask gak sabaran

"Jin adalah makhluk yang paling keren sedunia." Jawab Jin (sok) keren

"masa? Kayaknya yang paling keren adalah AKU" Deathmask (sok) pede

"bukan. AKU" jin gak mau kalah

"AKU lah" Deathmask juga gak mau kalah

"Aku" Jin mulai emosi

"Aku" Deathmask juga emosi

"Author" (hei, siapa tuh?)

_Loh? Kok jadi gini sih? Mana ceritanya?_

Oke para pembaca. Kita loncat saja tulisan aneh diatas

Jin pun memulai motto paling kerennya.

"_Nah, sehubungan kamu sudah membuka poci kesayanganku, aku akan mengabulkan satu permintaanmu"_

"permintaan yah? Aku mau minta apa ya?"

Deathmask mulai berpikir.

"terserah. Cepat minta" kata Jin

" Bentar ya, aku mau mikir dulu" jawab Deathmask

"Kok pake mikir segala sih?" Jin sudah gak sabar

"iyalah. Habis Cuma boleh minta satu sih" jawab Deathmask

"cepat ya" kata jin kesal

Satu jam kemudian…. (masi mikir)

" _apa ya?"_

Tiga jam kemudian….(maaassiii mikir)

"_mau minta apa ya?"_

Lima jam kemudian…(belon siap mikir)

"_kok aku gak tau mau minta apa?"_

Sudah hampir sepuluh jam Deathmask berpikir. Dan masalahnya, Jin sudah hampir membusuk di sana.

"Woi, cepat dong. Mau atau gak sih?" Jin mengamuk

"Bentar lah" Deathmask malah minta kesabaran si Jin.

"Aku pamit nih" Jin sudah pasang pose mau keluar dari istana Cancer

Tiba-tiba, terlintas sesuatu di pikiran Deathmask.

"Bentar dulu, bro. Aku sudah tau mau minta apa." Kata Deathmask

"benarkah?" Jawab Jin dengan air mata berlinang

"iya" Deathmask tak kalah terharunya

"apa?" Jin sudah tak sabar

"bentar dulu" Deathmask semakin terharu

_Gubraaak…_

Jin melihat Deathmask tiba-tiba tersenyum sinis. Sepertinya memandang kepalanya yang mirip alien itu, kadang-kadang melihat badannya yang langsing_, _Yang paling parah kakinya yang memang kayak gurita.

Berhubung Jin uda gak sabar, dia mencoba memakai ilmu baca pikiran warisan keluarganya yang turun-temurun.

Hea… ilmu baca pikiran Jin. Para pembaca juga boleh mencobanya. Caranya, pelototi orang tersebut, miringkan kepala terus melamun, dan bilang "Aku mau makan kamu" *author gila*

Ternyata, yang dibacanya adalah berikut ini.

"kepalanya kok lain ya? Direbus kayaknya enak tuh. Atau dipajang aja ya?"

"badannya kayaknya cocok sama _Dino-chan_ ku deh"

"kakinya booo… dipanggang aja ya. Aku yakin bakal enak, apalagi dimasak sama jengkol dan pete, di-semur pasti enak".

" HUAHAHAHAHHAHA…"

"OMG" teriak Jin dalam hati

"saya mau dibunuh" Teriak Jin dalam hati juga

" OH NOOOO" Teriak Jin dalam hati lagi

Terbaca pula yang berikut ini dari pikiran Deathmask

" pertama-tama Jin dipotong, lalu di masukkan ke dalam air mendidih. Lalu, diangkat dan dikeringkan. Kemudian diolesi sedikit mentega dan digoreng dengan minyak lampu, bawang putih, pete dan selesai, masukkan kedalam cerobong asap dan pindah kedalam oven. Setelah 1jam langsung campak keluar."

_Taaarrraaa_

Jadilah ongol-ongol Jin

"aku harus keluar dari sini" teriak Jin dalam hati

" BTW, lewat mana ya?" Teriak Jin panik dalam hati juga

Jin pun seketika melihat sebuah jendela yang agak terbuka di belakang Deathmask yang sedang senyum-senyum sendiri keasyikan mikirin ongol-ongol.

_Tiiit… Tiiit… Tiiit…. Hape Deathmask berbunyi_

"Halo, Non. Ada apa?"

"Sekarang ya?"

"Oke deh. Aku pergi sekarang"

"See you Kanon"

Dengan berat hati, Deathmask pun berkata kepada Jin.

"Jin, aku disuru temani dia main masak-masakan nih. Nanti aku balik lagi. Tunggu ya"

Deathmask pun pergi.

" HORE… Aku selamat dari panggangan." Teriak Jin di istana Cancer.

"Saatnya lari"

"HUAHAHHAHAHAA"

Dalam hitungan 0,000000001 detik, Jin pun langsung kabur.

_Beberapa saat kemudian, Deathmask kembali,_

"Jin, kemana sih?"

"padahal uda bela-belain bawa gergaji pun"

* * *

Sekian dan Terima Kasih. Bersambung ke chappie berikutnya.

Review please


	3. Chapter 3

Halo all..

Lama tidak bertemu Author kangen nih….

Ok lah kalo begitu

Mari kita mulai ceritanya .

Disclaimer : Saint seiya punya Masami Kurumada.

* * *

Aphrodite Dan Jin Poci

Pada hari yang mendung tiba-tiba sang Aphrodite menemukan sebiji Poci yang sangat antik, lalu dia pun membukanya

Keluarlah Jin poci.

Betapa senangnya dia mengetahui bahwa seorang 'cewek' yang membukanya.

Jin pun pasang pose 'cool' –ala – jin untuk menyambut cewek.

Tapi apa daya para pembaca, Jin kita yang satu ini tidak tau bahwa Aphrodite adalah Banci

Aphrodite langsung menjerit "KYAA… ADA PERI CANTIK~" ( cantikkah dia? )

Jin pun langsung terhipnotis mendengar suara 'malaikatnya'

Mulai deh, kalimat mutiaranya buat menggaet 'cewek' apakah kalimat itu, para pembaca?

Hayo… apa itu?

Pinter.

_Karena kamu sudah membuka poci cantik ini, saya akan mengabulkan 'dua' permintaanmu_

"Kok dua? Biasanya kan satu" Tanya para pembaca.  
"khusus cewek kukasi dua. Apalagi cantik kayak gini" jawab jin polos

_Wahai…. Jin Poci…. sadarlah…sadarlah… sadarlah…Dia bukan orang normal _

_Wahai Jin Poci… Buka jidatmu lebar-lebar….. eeh salah,….. matamu lebar-lebar…_

" apa permintaanmu? Cewek cantik" Tanya jin dengan Cool

Lalu dengan terpesonanya sang Aphrodite langsung bereaksi " WAAH.. BUKAN CUMA CANTIK TAPI JUGA HEBAT~" ( Jin Tersenyum lebar dengan gaya ' kena deh' )

Jin tetap stay cool " nah sekarang apa permintaan mu " lalu Aphrodite pun menjawab dengan tidak nyambung " WAAAH COOL BANGET, APHRODITE SUKA DEH~~"

" Apapun akan kukabulkan untuk Nona cantik" Jin makin lebar senyumnya  
" Apa yaah.. saya bingung " jawab Aprodite dengan gaya centil abis  
" oh gitu. Anda berpikir saja dengan tenang… " Jin pun merelakan dia untuk berpikir.

Jin curang. Mentang-mentang Cantik dikasi berpikir. Sebelumnya kamu marah-marah kalo disuruh menunggu. You tau ga sih, kalo dia juga 'cowok'

" boleh ngobrol? " Tanya Aphrodite  
" oh tentu saja, kenapa tidak" Jawab jin semangat  
" senangnya~~" Aphrodite tersenyum manis

Pikiran jin melayang

" Siapa namamu, Nona? " Tanya Jin Penasaran  
" Aphrodite " Jawab Aphrodite  
" Oh cantik seperti pemiliknya " Komentar Jin sambil memuji  
" kalo kamu?" Tanya Aphrodite  
" Poci" Jawab Jin Pede  
" Poci? " tanya Aphrodite Heran  
" iya, Poci" jawab Jin Pede  
" Lucu seperti pemiliknya " Komentar Aphrodite sambil menahan tawa  
" apa hobimu?" Tanya jin  
" Berkebun " Jawab Aphrodite  
" waah… Feminin sekali " komerntar jin terpesona  
" makasih~~ " Kata Aphrodite sambil tersenyum manis  
" Kamu sudah punya cowok? " Tanya jin to the point  
" belum " Jawab Aphrodite  
" he? Kok bisa ? padahal kamu begitu cantik, nona " Tanya jin  
" jelas doong, saya kan cowok " Jawab Aphrodite Polos abis

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ' TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK '

" kenapa? " Tanya Aphrodite polos  
" tidak apa-apa, Kamu bercanda , nona?" Tanya jin  
" tidak kok" jawab Aphrodite polos  
" yakin?" Tanya jin lagi  
" iya" jawab Aphrodite

PRAAAAAAAANG

_Wahai Jin Poci….. akhirnya engkau sadar….akhirnya… engkau sadar….._

_Wahai jin poci….. Akhirnya engkau…. membuka jidat…. lebar-lebar… eeh salah…. Mata lebar-lebar….._

_Jin poci pun pergi menghilang meninggalkan cintanya _

Syuuuu….


	4. Chapter 4

Yaakk… Terima Kasih bagi yang sudah membaca dan meriview Chapter sebelumnya.  
Sori lama update.

Ni chapter berikutnya. Enjoy

Shura dan Jin Poci

Shura menemuka poci punya jin yang terdampar di depan toilet istana Taurus. Karena penasaran yang tak tertahankan, maka dibukalah poci JinKerenHoek itu.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Shura penasaran  
"Saya adalah petualang cinta yang baru saja ditolak" Jawab jin dengan mimik _kasihani-saya  
_"oh, kasihannya dikau" Shura menghibur jin dengan mengusap-usap ingusnya.

Kau sudah membuka … hiks…. Poci saya… hiks… maka saya… akan… hiks…. Mem… hiks… berikanmu… HUEEEEE… 

Maka terdengarlah suara tangisan kuntilanak yang menggema diseluruh Sanctuary.

"Kau dengar suara itu?" tanya Kiki kepada anjingnya

"GUK" (terjemahan: ingusmu keluar-keluar)

"kamu dengar gak?" tanya Kiki lagi  
"GUK" (Terjemahan : jemuran kita belum kering) 

Kembali ke Shura.

"kamu mau ngomong apa sih?" Tanya Shura penasaran.  
"Saya mau ngabulkan permintaan apa saja" Jawab jin dengan ekspresi muka yang gak meyakinkan  
"Kamu kurang meyakinkan tuh." Kata Shura terang-terangan.  
"Siapa yang kau sebut…hiks….kurang…hiks…beruntung…dalam….hiks…cinta" Kata Jin dengan suara yang gak kalah menggema.

"Hei, kau dengar itu?" tanya Kiki kepada anjing (lagi)  
"GUK" (terjemahan : Ada kucing lewat)

"Kau dengar kan?" tanya Kiki lagi  
"GUK" (terjemahan : Kucing hitam)

Kembali ke Jin

"Apa permintaanmu?" Tanya Jin dengan menangis tersedu-sedu

" kamu suka makan jagung?" tanya Shura

" iya" jawab jin  
" kalau begitu temani saya makan jagung. Itu permintaanku" kata Shura  
" Why not?" jawab jin senang

Jin pun duduk disamping Shura sambil makan jagung

" Jin kamu tau ga, kerja di Sanctuary berat looh.."  
"OH…"  
"Athena cerewet, gaji kecil, fasilitas jelek, harus kemana-mana lagi."  
"OH…"  
"Aku sirik banget nih sama teman-temanku"  
"Aku…"  
"Denger dulu, aku sirik sama Camus"  
"Aku…"  
"Camus ganteng dan digilai cewek-cewek. Sedangkan aku yang jelek ini malah bikin orang ketakutan"  
"E… Aku…"  
"Aku lagi ngomong, bentar dulu. Pengen deh jadi ganteng kayak Camus."  
"Aku pengen…"  
"Aku pengen punya rambut kayak Shaka. Panjang, indah, dan mengkilau. Cling."  
"Aku…"  
"Bentar dulu, kamu tahu gak? Shaka aneh deh, kok dia rambut pirang ya? Padahal Saint lain rambutnya biru, hitam dan ungu.  
" Akkuuu…"  
" UDA KUBILANG DENGER DULU KAMBING!, aku pengen si Athena dodol tuh di tuker aja. Iya kan Jin, kau setuju kan, aku pasti setuju. Sampai mati pun aku pasti setuju."  
"A…KK…UUU…"  
"Si Athena kemaren putus cinta loh. Biasa lah, namanya juga hidup. Pas putus Athena nangis-nangis seharian di kamar. Kami para saint jadi libur seharian. Top deh."  
"Errr… Aku…"  
"Aphrodite kemarin buka salon baru. Pelanggannya cowok semua. Ganteng-ganteng pula."  
"aku pengen masuk….."  
" ooh.. kamu pengen masuk salon juga? Haha, ternyata jin harus punya _fashion_ juga"  
" BUKAN…."  
" jadi apa, kau daritadi sibuk kali saat aku ngomong"  
"AKU MAU KE TOILEEEEEEETTTT"

Dan Shura pun terdiam.

RnR please.


End file.
